Temptation Island
by Ami Tamuki
Summary: The Meisters have landed on a deserted island! What will they do for survival and what will happen if Allelujah and Hallelujah are in separate bodies? Based from a movie called "Temptation Island!" Hope you all like it.
1. Chapter One: Crash!

Aya: Hello everyone! This is our first story together!

Tamara: We spent suuuuccchhh a long time to make its concept!

Mia: So please, peepz! Don't flame because we are still beginners.

Yuki: But we'll love you 1000x if you read and review, ok!

Ami Tamuki: -bows- WE DON'T OWN GUNDAM 00!

Tamara: -grins evily- Because if we do…there will citrusy goodness!

**Temptation Island**

**Written by: Ami Tamuki**

**Chapter One**

The year is 2312 and the Earth was at false peace to the manipulation of A-Laws, which was ruled by the Innovators led by Ribbons Almark. Now the newly reborn paramilitary organization, Celestial Beings, is now on the move in order to destroy this corrupt government.

The five Meisters (Hallelujah included) are on the move to fulfill their mission.

"Alright," Setsuna said over the intercom seriously. "Let's do this mission quickly."

"Roger!" Lockon and Tieria responded.

Over the intercom, they heard Allelujah and Hallelujah arguing over the Arios.

"Will you stop pushing me! I should be the one piloting Arios!" Allelujah shouted as he tried to block Hallelujah with his shoulder.

"No way! I fly this faster than you so stay away!" Hallelujah barked as he kept shoving Allelujah.

"What do you mean 'Stay away'? I own this! This is MY Gundam!" Allelujah snapped.

"What the HELL do you mean by yours!" Hallelujah argued. "MINE! Damn it, mine!"

With all the tension of the two fighting, Arios has been swinging up, down left, right and all around. Because of this, they accidentally hit Lockon's then Tieria's and finally Setsuna's.

"What the!" Lockon said out loud.

"What's going on!" Tieria cied.

Setsuna panicked. "M-My Gundam!"

Because of the sudden impact, their Gundams malfunctioned and crashed into a deserted island. The Five Meisters screamed as they fell down. Their Gundams rolled and bounced, throwing them out as they fell unconscious.

~To be continued~

Aya: Gomen nasai, minna-san! –kneels with head touching the floor- It is so short!

Mia: -kneels- It's the only thing we can write

Tamara: And Aya-chan's having a hard time understanding Mia-chan's hand writing.

Yuki: But don't worry! We'll be putting up the second chapter!

Mia: What "we"? We don't even have an individual account.

Tamara: And I am too lazy to make one.

Aya: So…It means the responsibility of contolling this account is on me. Of course, I have an account here in but…I don't have a single story in it.

Ami Tamuki: SO PLEASE WAIT FOR CHAPTER TWO!

Mia/Yuki/Tamara: Because Aya-chan will be putting it up. ^_^


	2. Chapter Two: Arguments!

**TEMPTATION ISLAND CHAPTER TWO**

Ami Tamuki: YEEY!

The Meisters woke up after a few hours. The island is like desert except there is sea near it. The plants have no leaves. Just branches and pieces of wood.

"Is everyone alright?" Lockon groaned as he held his head. He sat up and waited for the response of other Meisters.

Tieria replied and sat up too. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"So are we," Allelujah said.

Lockon looked at Setsuna with concern. "How about you, Setsuna?"

"Yeah. I am fine...But..." Setsuna said and turned his head sidewards. "Where are we?

The Meisters stood up and looked around. Then they shouted at once. "Where the heck are we!"

"What the heck is this place?" Tieria cried and fixed his glasses.

The Meisters think for a moment then Allelujah came into a realization. "I think this is a deserted island." When they heard this, the other four Meisters dropped their jaws in shock. Lockon shouted as if he couldn't believe it. "A-A deserted island! Are you kidding me!"

Hallelujah rolled his eyes and barked. "Oh great! First, I have to fight over Arios and now I'm stuck in this stupid island with these idiots! Just great, bad luck just keep on haunting me!

Tieria glared at Hallelujah. "I would like for you to keep your stupid mouth shut! I don't want to hear anything from your demonic mouth."

"What the hell did you say!'' Hallelujah argued and shoved Tieria, glaring back.

Trouble is brewing so Lockon stepped in front of them. "Whoa...whoa. Stop fighting. This will only lead to nothing. Let's just have a drink of fresh water here, okay?"

Tieria sighed. "I suppose you're right." And followed Lockon into the shore. Tieria sat beside him.

"Let's have a nice drink!" Lockon cupped his hands, dipping them into the water. He brought them to his lips to have a drink and he spit out to Tieria. "GODDAMMIT! The water's salty!"

Tieria glared disappovingly at Lockon as he wiped his face with his palm. "Damn you, Lockon Stratos! Are you stupid! The seawater is also called "salt water" for a reason! And you DON'T really deserve to be a meister!"

"What did you say!" Lockon snapped at Tieria and the two began arguing.

Setsuna could only sit beside his Gundam, hugging his knees up to his chin. Allelujah walked over him. "What are you doing, Setsuna?" Setsuna looked down at the sand. "I'm waiting for the Gundam to save us."

Hallelujah shouted at Setsuna. "Are you insane! For Pete's sake, our Gundams are all broken! How can it possibly save us!"

The Meisters continued arguing and moping around the island. No one knows what might happen next.


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions

**Chapter 3 :Illusions**

Mia: Hi Minna-san!

Tamara: We're sorry for the wait.

Aya: But here it is~! Chapter 3~!

Yuki So please enjoy~!

Sumeragi had Feldt and Mileina look for the missing Meisters after two months of disappearance.

Feldt: I can't seem to locate them, Ms. Sumeragi!

Mileina: It's been two months now! We tried everything but nothing comes out of it! What should we do, Ms. Noriega?

Sumeragi: Alright. I'll help too. Mayber we could locate them with the GPRS, since this is the only thing we hadn't tried out yet.

While that is done, let's look at the Meisters on what they are doing after two months. Unfortunately...

"We can't find food!" Hallelujah groaned. Lockon walked around in circles, swaying his arms dramatically.

"No water... No food..." Allelujah bit a dry branch and he spit it out. Then Lockon continued, "No signal..."

"That's why our intercoms are broken" Setsuna said tearily.

Lockon grinned, bringing his arms up while swaying his hips. "Let's just dance. Haro! Music please~!"

"What the-" Tieria shouted as the orange Haro played some music.

The Meisters danced as if there's nobody watching. Lockon and Hallelujah seemed to have a competition on who can dance better while Setsuna, Allelujah and Tieria are dancing goofily.

"Then pose!" Lockon ordered.

The Meisters posed sexily. Then Tieria knelt on the sand like a vegetable. "I am so hungry!"

"Then swallow your saliva!" Hallelujah said after kneeling and place his arms up like a model.

"I'll do anything for crispy fried chicken!" Setsuna said as he slid his hand on his arm sexily.

Allelujah put his left foot on the side of his right knee, resting his left hand on his thigh. "Chicken!" He shouted while pointing.

Lockon turned around and swayed his hips on the side. He bended his knees a little bit, putting his hands on his hips. "ATTACK!"

The Meisters lost it and broke their poses and ran to chase the large fried chicken standing on its hind legs.

"Chicken Corbleu!" Setsuna shouted.

"Chicken Ala King!" Tieria Cried.

"Chicen Inasal!" Hallelujah screamed.

"Chicken Bavarian!" Lockon announced.

Allelujah grinned as he went in front of the chicken. "Two-piece chicken with extra rice!"

The chicken moved its fried wings, pushing the Meisters aside and ran away.

"The chicken!" Allelujah cried as the chicken runs away.

The Meisters tried to chase it. "Dammit! It's getting away!" Hallelujah cursed.

It turns out that it wasn't a huge fried chicken, but it was Lasse who came to their rescue, surprised seeing them wearing ripped clothes.

"Why the heck did you guys harass me? And I'm not a huge chicken, for Pete's sake! And why the hell are you guys wearing dresses?" Lasse cired out.

The Meisters were so speechless because they were so embarassed that they could die of it.

"L-Lasse! What are you doing here?" Lockon started off while blushing out of embarassment.

"We're saved!" Tieria said with glee.

"I'll be right back" Lasse said as he left them, riding a combat container.

"Wait! Come back!" Allelujah cried.

"Come back here, dammit!" Halleujah shouted.

Then they suddenly heard a "nomnom" sound which Lockon made by chomping Haro.

"Nobody can be Gundam... I AM GUNDAM!" Setsuna cried as he also chomps Haro along with Lockon.

"Itai, Lockon! Itai, Setsuna! Lockon stop! Setsuna stop!" Haro said in pain.

Aya: Well, That's it for now!

Mia: But I've been wondering...

Tamara and Yuki: What?

Mia: What the heck is "Chicken Bavarian'?

Tamara: We'll just leave that to your imagination.

Mia: WHAT?

Yuki: So please look forward to the next chapter.

Aya/Tamara/Yuki:SEE YOU~!

Mia: Hey don't leave me hanging here! What the heck is "Chicken Bavarian"? GUYS!


End file.
